macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Variable Master File
The is a "mook" (magazine-style book) series based on the variable fighters that appear in the Macross series, published by Softbank Creative. Overview A mechanical design manual that analyzes various variable fighters based on the history and technical research books that were published within the fictional Macross universe. It uses the format of aerospace and military-specialization books, and also displays visuals such as aerial photographs, illustrations, three-sided drawings, and interior illustrations reproduced with CG and models. It treats the VF's Fighter mode (fighter form) reminiscent of actual fighters, analyzing their performance in hypothetical air combat. This also applies to GERWALK mode and Battroid mode (robot form). When it came to the VF-1 Valkyrie prototype, previous settings material did not consider the existence of the VF-0 Phoenix that appears in Macross Zero. The Master File considers this information and disregards any information that conflicts with the current settings information. Additionally, there were previous cases where a certain aspect of a VF is intentionally undefined, such as the difference between the television version and the theatrical version and the VF-1 hip structure. The Master File addresses these issues and attempts to provide a consistent description, including unique interpretations and original elements. Canonicity This book is a legally licensed publication, supervised by Shōji Kawamori, the "vision creator" behind the variable fighters, but towards the end of each book, the settings material described is not considered "part of the official setting." Kawamori is quoted saying that "It's something to help fans enjoy the setting, but not to tie it down.""The Setting Behind the Macross Series" "The Great Mechanic 8" Futaba, Inc. 2003, p. 111. "If there are too many setting material and details on the production side, it would be fun on the production participating side in the future...""The Setting Behind the Macross Series" "Great Mechanic 8", page 108. Nevertheless, Kawamori has clearly shown an open attitude to third parties taking part in building up the series' setting. The origin of the project is rooted in SKY ANGELS, a fan-published doujin by Macross Attack Team (MAT) that was present during the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross broadcast. A fan "maniac" VF-1 commentary "Macross Journal", produced in the style of an aviation magazine, has been cited as a key inspiration. The MAT group's founder, Masahiro Chiba, would eventually be part of Studio Nue,As a medical student, he participated in the Crystal Convention (Kurikon), a member of the Studio Nue group, and cooperated with the mechanical design of Super Dimension Century Orguss. and later became the model for Dr. Gadget M. Chiba in the Macross 7 television series. He cooperated in fleshing out the setting and creating the chronology and aircraft specifications of the various variable fighters in the Macross series. Chiba is quoted saying that the position of the literary setting that Kawamori et al. produced is similar to the classic doujins produced for Gundam, namely "Gun Sight"."The Setting Behind the Macross Series" "Great Mechanic 8", page 107. Series List *'Variable Fighter Master File VF-1 Valkyrie Stratospheric Wings' **July 2009 ISBN 9784797351828 **Set to be published by MBS Publishing of Macross City in A.D. 2020 five years after the end of VF-1 Valkyrie production. Outlines the variable fighter plane creation period from the fall of the alien giant spacecraft, ASS-1 (later SDF-1 Macross) in 1999 to the post-Space War I period. *'Variable Fighter Master File VF-19 Excalibur Trajectory of the Holy Sword' **June 2010 ISBN 9784797356939 **Set to be published by Macross City's MBS Publishing in 2050, nine years after the adoption of the VF-19 Excalibur. It touches on the Project Super Nova launched from 2037 and the YF-19 project that challenges the limits of manned aircraft. *'Variable Fighter Master File VF-1 Valkyrie Wings of the Universe' **December 2010 ISBN 9784797356946 **It's set to be published by the Macross Broadcasting Publishing of Macross City in 2030, ten years after the publication of the first VF Master File, "Stratospheric Wing". The second stage of the VF-1 will include space equipment (Super Valkyrie), heavy armor equipment (Armored Valkyrie), and modernization and renovation. *'Variable Fighter Master File VF-25 Messiah New Savior' **May 2011 ISBN 9784797362084 **It's in-universe setting is that it was published by Macross Broadcasting Press Olympia's fleet branch in 2065, six years after the Vajra War seen in Macross Frontier. Focuses on the latest generation of VF-25 Messiah, which was created for the defense of the space emigrant fleet. The setting is also compatible with film Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress. *'Variable Fighter Master File VF-0 Phoenix Beginning of Immortality' **September 20, 2012 ISBN 9784797368086 **Setting that it was released from Macross Broadcast Publication in 2040. This is a configuration that examines the entity of VF-0 Phoenix, which has long been considered a visionary aircraft, and includes an article on Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress (Mao Nome autobiography). In addition, the first aircraft carrier CVN-99 Asuka II, the enemy SV-51, and the VF-3000 Crusader also each allocated more than one paper width. *'Variable Fighter Master File SDF-1 Macross VF-1 Air Corps' **March 4, 2014 ISBN 9784797372731 **Set to be published by MBS Publishing in 2047. Commentary on SDF-1 Macross and the VF-1 Valkyrie squadron stationed within it. From the fall to the earth of Macross from the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, it spells the restoration, the fold to the Pluto orbit, the trace of the earth return from there. He also explains the existence of Roy Focker, Hikaru Ichijyo, Hayao Kakizaki and Maximilian Jenius' aircraft, which were covered in detail in the previous issue. *'Variable Fighter Master File VF-22 Sturmvogel II Invisible Monster' **September 19, 2014 ISBN 9784797374339 **It is set to be released from MBS Publishing Eden branch office in 2063. Development history of YF-21 / VF-22 Sturmvogel II, a hidden masterpiece that supported humanity's entry into the galaxy from the back of history as a special mission aircraft after losing to the competition with YF-19 / VF-19 Excalibur, structure and system, operation, its success and so on. *'Variable Fighter Master File VF-4 Lightning III Revival Arrow' **August 9, 2016 ISBN 9784797387667 **It is set to be released from the MBS Publishing Eden branch in July 2067. It was developed as a mass production machine following the VF-1 during the reconstruction of humanity, and it takes up the VF-4 Lightning III, which has escorted an immigrant fleet traveling to the galaxy. A summary of the transition from non-variable type (VF-4A) appearing in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 to variable type (VF-4G) appearing in the Macross Digital Mission VF-X game. *'Variable Fighter Master File VF-31 Siegfried Knight Hunting A Dragon' **March 17, 2017 ISBN 9784797387674 **Setting that it was released from Chaos Publishing Galaxy Arms Graphic editorial department in 2072. In this document, the VF-31J Siegfried is classified into A type (VF-31A Kairos) and S type (VF-31S Siegfried), and it is considered as a result of merging plans of different mass production machines with high versatility and high performance special machines. The background of the new integrated government's rush to develop and the circumstances behind the deployment of Siegfried to the Delta Flight protecting Valkyrie will be described. *'Variable Fighter Master File VF-1 Battroid Valkyrie Heavenly Giant' **July 20, 2018 ISBN 9784797394245 **The setting was released in 2075 from the editorial department of Galaxy Arms Graphic published by Chaos. Changing the point of view from now on, focusing on the Battroid mode of VF-1, we explain the development process and operation method from the aspect of humanoid robot weapons. *'Variable Fighter Master File VF-11 Thunderbolt Galactic Lightning' **March 9, 2019 ISBN 9784815600303 **It is set to be released from the MBS Publishing Eden branch office in February 2066. I will talk about the VF-11B Thunderbolt, which supported the era of large-scale immigration since the 2030s, as the VF series' first-class mass production machine. It includes trial production of competition with YF-14 (Nova plan) and “Operation of rescue of integrated chief aide officer” where Max and Milia Fallyna Jenius were active. **In addition, in the fictional setting in the book, “Variable Fighter Master File: The Wings of Hope” has been published on the subject of VF-4 Lightning III, VF-3000 Crusader, VF-5000 Star Mirage. Spin Off Series *'Variable Fighter Master File VF Modeling Manual' **February 28, 2013 ISBN 9784797368093 **Modeling manual by editing the aviation model magazine "scale aviation" responsible. It is recorded after augmenting the VF cordron set in "VARIABLE FIGHTER ENCYCLOPEDIA" serialized in the same magazine. In addition, I will introduce how to make examples of modeling used in those articles. *'Variable Fighter Episode Archives Vol. 1' **March 26, 2015 ISBN 9784797382471 **One of the settings created independently with the "Variable Fighter Master File VF-19 Excalibur" is the support AI "ARIEL" of the VF-19. The fact that it became clear by the interview to the development related person under the setting that the virtual personality AI was loaded in YF-19-3 at the early stage of the development and it became clear that the training was advanced while talking with the pilot later Based on fiction novels authored and authored by author Michael Cheever. It consists of two parts, "YF-19 / ARIEL 2039" and "Bird return 2064". *'Macross Variable Fighter Designer's Note' **November 8, 2017 ISBN 9784797393699 **A collection of designs with more than twice the volume (page 272) of each series (page 128). A lot of setting pictures and preparation drafts of variable fighters that appeared in animation works (and some game works) from Super Spacefortress Macross to Macross Δ are included. References External Links *Variable Master File Wiki Category:Variable Fighters Category:Books